


Lost Mate

by MerthurxCullen



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Hurt Harvey, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Murder, Romance, weak Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harvey gets hired to find a missing person he had no idea he would be finding more than he ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first suits fic so please be nice, I normally stick to the supernatural side of writing and this being my first time I decided to stick with what I know.
> 
> Mike Vampire Harvey Human
> 
> The only characters I own are Mike’s coven/Family and the bad guy but I do wish I owned Mike lol
> 
> (Posted on Fanfiction on January 20 2013)

**Hervey’s POV**

Another job well done I walked back into my office/Living space with a huge smile on my face, nothing could beat me and stop me from keeping my 100% success record and that is why they pay me the big bucks because I’m the best in the whole of the US.

“Harvey before you go down there are some people here to see you” Donna, my best friend and secretary, informed me as I passed her desk on my way to the door leading to my apartment.

“Oh and just what do these people want” I asked stepping towards my office door.

“I don’t know but the guy is hot” Donna smirked.

I just rolled my eyes at her; Donna was always fanning over the male clients.

“Donna” I replied.

 “It’s a shame he’s taken. If not I would of made a move because I don’t think he is gay” Donna laughed.

Opening my office door I could see why Donna got all worked up over the guy because he was hot.

Blond hair and such dark eyes that I could get lost in, the woman beside him looked just as beautiful but being gay she didn’t really do anything for me, But there was something in her eyes that I had seen hundreds of times, Pain and hopelessness, it was the same look I had seen in the eyes of people that had nowhere else to go, that had started to lose hope and begin to give up.

“I’m Harvey, Donna told me you’re in need of my help” I told them as I walked over to my chair.

“Yes my brother is missing and we were informed that you have a gift for finding lost things” The female replied.

“100% successes rate, not one unhappy client” I smirked.

“Cassie this is not a good idea, we can find him without this guy’s help” The male muttered.

“Jamie we have no idea where he is and if we wish to find him before it’s too late we need his help” She whispered.

The male just sighed while I pretended I had not overheard their little talk.

“Your brother, what is his name?” I asked.

“Mike Ross” the male, Jamie, told me.

“And how long has he been missing?” I asked grabbing a note book from my draw.

“Six months” Jamie told me

But I had a feeling that he had been missing longer than six months and the only reason I believed that was because Cassie looked seconds away from tears and that lost look in her eyes that he had only seen with people that had been looking for far longer than six month more like years.

“And what does this Mike look like?” I asked.

“I brought I picture with me, please say you can help” Cassie asked as she handed me a photo.

As I looked down at the photo I felt myself harden, the guy was hot, hell he was dropped down on my knees sexy. His aqua eyes stared up at me calling to me while his lips begged for mine and his short brown hair I could picture my finger’s running throw his hair as we have sex.

“When did he go missing?” I asked looking away from the photo.

“He went out one night in July and never came home, Mikey is not like that he wouldn’t want us to worry” Cassie replied looking at the photo of her brother.

“Mike went out with a guy name Benny I think his name was, they went to some club and that was the last we saw of our brother” Cassie continued.

“Does this Benny guy have a last name?” I wondered noting it all down for later.

“No we didn’t see him that much, may have met him once or twice. I found him when we started looking for Mike, me and Tommy, Mike’s older brother, questioned him” Jamie informed me

“And what did he say to you and Tommy?” I asked looking over at him.

“He told us that Mike was laughing and having a blast with some guy, he said that Mike didn’t look so good towards the end and they guy told him that he was going to take Mike home. Benny said he went to grab Mike but the guy back handed him before walking out the club with Mike” Jamie replied.

“Did you call the cops? To me it says like a kidnaping” I asked

It sounded like Mike was kidnapped and I couldn’t for the life of me wonder if it was a kidnapping then why hadn’t they paid, they sure as hell had money or they would not have come to him.

“No we like to handle things privately” Jamie replied

“Okay I think I have all I need, if I come up with anything I will let you know” I smiled

“Thank you Harvey” Cassie smiled as Jamie shook my hand.

“Just leave your contact information with Donna before you leave”

**Cassie’s POV**

“My dear was it wise to involve the human in this matter?” Jamie asked as we walked toward our car

“Jamie we have spent 4 years trying to find him, havens knows if there will be anything to find. But we shouldn’t give up till we find either his body or his ashes and then we hunt that fucker down and make him pay” I hissed

“They won’t like the fact that you brought a human into this Cas” Jamie told me as he put the car into drive.

“Mum will, she wants her little boy back more than anything” I told him looking out the window.

It didn’t take us long to get home, Jamie raced all the lights and stop signs wanting to get home before dawn.

Tammy was waiting for us when we pulled up.

“Did he take the job? Is he going to bring Mikey home?” Tammy asked once we were out of the car.

“Tammy go inside the suns about to come up” I hissed and I walked towards her

“The sun can’t hurt us Cas” Tammy said rolling her eyes

“No but it makes us weak now in side” I growled

Mum and dad were sitting at the table when we entered the living room, dad didn’t look happy but mum looked hopefully and that was all that mattered.

“He’s going to find Mike I can feel it” I told them.

“And how is a human going to find our son when we can’t? Have you forgotten what we are? What we do?” Dad growled

“No I haven’t. Yes we’re vampires. Natural hunters but it’s been 4 years and we can’t find him” I hissed

“Now the both of you just stop it” Tommy yelled

“Can’t you all see what this is doing to mum?” Tammy yelled

“Oh now dears I’m just worried is all” Mum said trying to cover up just how scared she was.

“I’m sorry mum, Harvey will find Mike. This guy has never failed” I reassured her.

“I’m sorry to my love.” Dad said kissing Mum on the cheek.

“But what if this Harvey finds out what we are?” Tommy asked

“I don’t care if he does as long as he brings my baby home” Mum snapped

Mum had come across Mike when he was 4 years old, his human parents had been killed in a car crash and Mum had just about got him out of there before the car blow up, Dad was scared as hell when we saw the fire but then Mum came out of the trees holding little Mike and while we were very taken with him.

He wanted to be a lawyer and fight the bad guys but in 1998 he was shot coming home, a mugging gone wrong, mum and dad thank the heavens the twins, Tommy and Tammy, were hunting nearby and found him in time to turn him.  I guess if we had known that on the summer of 2008 would have been the late time we saw him we would have held on tighter, would have asked, begged him to stay home with us, but sometimes I find myself wondering if we we’re every really meant to have Mike, if he was meant to survive all those years go because if so then why is he missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harvey gets hired to find a missing person he had no idea he would be finding more than he ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first suits fic so please be nice, I normally stick to the supernatural side of writing and this being my first time I decided to stick with what I know.
> 
> Mike Vampire Harvey Human
> 
> The only characters I own are Mike’s coven/Family and the bad guy but I do wish I owned Mike lol
> 
> (Posted on Fanfiction on January 20 2013)

**Harvey’s POV**

It had been a few days since I had taken the job to find Mike Ross and I was beginning to believe that I was not being told the whole truth, for one I managed to track down Benny only to find out that he had been dead for 4 years so unless Jamie is a time lord and jumped in his big blue box then I don’t see who he and this Tommy could have questioned him 6 months ago when Mike when missing.

And to add to the mystery I found out that a Mike Ross was shot and killed in 1998 and the freaky thing is he matched my photo of Mike Ross right down to the fuck me lips.

I had a feeling that something bigger was going on, something darker and I was failing to see it and that scared me.

The more I looked the more I began to realise I had been lied to and that angered me, here I was doing the job I was paid for yet I did not have all the answers.

“Donna I need you to get …” I started coming out of my office only to find Donna laying on the floor

“Donna” I yelled and rushed over to her

“She’s find, she’s be up in a few don’t worry Harvey” I looked up to see a man with long dark hair and cold black eyes looking down at me.

Everything inside me told me he was dangers.

“Who are you and why are you here” I demanded

“Just popped by to tell you to stop your search for little Ross.” The man replied flashing me a smile that screamed evil.

“And if I don’t?” I asked

“Well I’ll just have to feed you to the boy” He laughed

“What are you talking about?” I questioned

“What didn’t Cassie tell you the big secret? It was Cassie wasn’t it that came here asking for help?” He smirked

“How...”

“Oh I know the whole family Harvey. All thanks to my little pet” He laughed

He stood up and stared down at me and I felt as if death was seconds away from me.

“Now leave the boy to me and I won’t have to kill you” And with that he walked out of the office

**Cassie’s POV**

“Do you think he found anything?” Mum asked 

“He would have called if he had Mum, give him time he is after all human” I smiled

BANG BANG

“What the hell is that?” Tammy asked looking up from her book.

“Human” Tommy hissed coming into the living room

“Harvey” Jamie growled

I got up and quickly walked over to the front door and opened it to find a red faced Harvey standing there.

“How?” I started

“That doesn’t matter at the moment, what matters is that you haven’t been telling me the truth” Harvey replied storming in

“Harvey I have no idea what you’re talking about” I said playing dumb

“Really? Then I guess I’m looking for a died man seeing as the only record for a Mike Ross died in 1998” Harvey growled slamming a folder down on the table

“You must be mistake?” Mum said coming into the room

“I’m not, I’m very good at what I do mama” Harvey replied not taking his eyes off me

“And then there’s the problem of this Benny, if you talked to him 6 months go then his family must have buried the wrong man.” Harvey hissed looking towards Jamie

“Look you hired me to do a job but you’re not giving me everything I need to do it and to make matters worse I’m being warned off by the vey some guy that may or may not have Mike”  Harvey finished

“WHAT” the whole room seem to yell

“Some dude dressed in black came to my office and attacked Donna telling me leave the boy alone or he fill feed me to him, You need to tell me the truth or we may never be able to find your brother Cassie” Harvey replied looking back at me

“No, I knew this was a bad idea” Dad growled

“We’re Vampires” Mum informed him

“What?” Harvey asked turning to face her

“Mary” Dad warned

“I want my baby home Lee” Mum growled

“Vampires? Really?” Harvey asked

“Yes, Mike has been missing for 4 years and whoever has him is hiding him well” I replied

“Alright then” Harvey nodded grabbing his bag and pulling out a sliver laptop

“Umm Harvey you’re not scared or anything?” Jamie asked

“Nope, always knew there was something darker in this world” Harvey replied placing his laptop on the table.

“What are you doing?” I asked

“My job” He replied

“No it’s to dangers now” I said stepping closer to him

“Look you paid to find Mike and find him I will, it no more dangers that any other case” Harvey informed us

“I won’t have your death on my hands” I demanded

Harvey turning to face me again 

“I’ve been on deaths door more time that I like to remember but it’s far easier being a PI then a cop and if I do died it won’t be your fault, we all have choices and I’m choosing to finish the job I’m being paid to do” Harvey said before turning back to his laptop

“Do you have a map?” Harvey asked

“A map? Why?” Dad asked

“So I can find your son” Harvey replied rolling his eyes

“So you were a cop?” I asked as Tammy handed him a map

“Yeah 6 years on the force” Harvey replied laying the map out on the table

“What made you become a PI?” Tammy asked

“No red tape” Was all Harvey said

Harvey grabbed a pen from his bag

“So Mike disappeared from here” Harvey replied marking the area Mike had disappeared “And Benny’s body was found right here” Harvey said making another cross on the map

“Why does Benny matter” Tommy asked

“Did you kill him?” Harvey asked

“No! I mean yes we drink human blood but we only take what we need, we don’t drain the human” Tommy replied shocked

“That’s why Benny matters, because he was murdered.” Harvey replied

“But how do you know he is involved in this case?” Tommy questioned

“Because it’s my job and when you’re been a cop for as long as I have you can see the signs. Plus all his blood was missing and his throat was cut” Harvey informed my brother

“But he could of just bleed out” Tommy augured

“I’m sorry. Tommy has always wanted to be a cop” Mum replied

“That’s okay mama. And to answer your question Tommy, the throat was cut after his death” Harvey smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harvey gets hired to find a missing person he had no idea he would be finding more than he ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first suits fic so please be nice, I normally stick to the supernatural side of writing and this being my first time I decided to stick with what I know.
> 
> Mike Vampire Harvey Human
> 
> The only characters I own are Mike’s coven/Family and the bad guy but I do wish I owned Mike lol
> 
> (Posted on Fanfiction on January 20 2013)

**Harvey’s POV**

It was weird being in a house full of vampires but it didn’t seem to bother me that much and I kinda like Tommy, he would have made a great cop.

The rest of Mike’s family…Coven whatever you wanna call it, was sitting around the table watching me as I worked.

“So you wanna be a cop then?” I asked Tommy

“Of course but I’m too young” Tommy replied

“Ever thought of becoming a PI less red tape and better pay” I told him

“I never thought of becoming a PI” Tommy said

“You’re said there was a lot of red tape, want to you mean?” Mr Ross, Lee, asked

“You have to follow the rules, orders. But if you’re a PI the only rules you follow are your own” I informed him

“So back to Benny? Do you think he had something to do with Mike disappearing?” Jamie asked

“No, my guess is that after your little chat he felt bad for not doing more and went off on his own to find Mike and ending up getting killed” I replied

“Then I cannot ask you to do this anymore” Cassie yelled

I sighed

“Look this case is easy compared to what I’ve done in the past. Look here?” I said lifting my shirt to show them my side and the large scar there. “I got this when I was hired to get someone’s million dollar dog back from its kidnapers because the cops wouldn’t do a thing about it. One of the Guys stabbed me right in my side before I got out of the building. And this one?” I said lowering my shirt so I could pulled the top part down to show off my shoulder and the scar that was near my heart “This one, I got while still on the force, me and my partner where called onto a scene of a robbery, the guy shot my partner point blank he died before Help could arrive, while me, well he barely missed my heart. Our vested did nothing to protect us. I know what I’m walking into so no need to worry about me Cassie” I informed them letting go of my shirt.

“I’m sorry” Cassie smiled sadly

“Don’t worry Louis was an asshole” I said

“Did the guy go to jail?” Tommy asked

“Nope, he got off Scott free” I muttered

“I’m sorry” Tommy said

“Don’t be” I muttered

“Okay so if I had a vampire as my prisoner I would need to feed him” I muttered as I started typing on my laptop.

“What are you looking for?” Tommy asked

“Missing People” I informed him

“Do you have a picture of the guy that came to you? Maybe we have seen him before” Jamie asked

“No, but I do have CCTV in my office” I replied

I minimized the window looking throw the missing person’s reports and loaded the live link to my CCTV cameras.

“Who is that?” Tommy asked pointing to the screen

“That’s Donna.” I smiled

“She’s beautiful” Tommy replied with a dreamy looking in his eyes

“Wait! He hurt her?” Tommy growled

“Just a bump to the head” I said confused

“I’ll kill him” Tommy hissed

“umm” I didn’t really know what was going on

“Tommy has found his mate” Mrs Ross, Mary, cheered

“Excuse me?” I asked

“Oh I’m sorry. Your friend Donna is my son’s mate.” Mary smiled

“Mate?” I asked

“Yeah you know soul mate” Jamie replied

“Ah, good luck to you” I replied as I rewound the tape to the moment the guy walked in before pausing it on his face.

“Have you ever since him before?” I asked turning the laptop so they could all see

“I’m afraid we haven’t” Lee replied sadly

“Don’t worry” Harvey smiled

“Okay let’s see what Missing persons has come up with?” Harvey said opening the window

“Damn” I hissed

“What?” Tommy asked

“No one is missing. Wait let me try something” I quickly changed missing to murdered

“Murdered?” Tommy asked

“Well I’m sure if you get really hungry you don’t stop right?” I asked

“Yeah but to drain the human completely we could have had to have been starved for some time” Tommy informed me

“How long does it take you to become completely hungry? So hungry that your drain the person?” I asked trying to pin point the right cases.

“Umm a month I think? Right dad?” Tommy asked turning to look at Lee

“Yes, we need to feed just like you do every day, if we don’t eat  for a month or so we end up killing the human once we do feed” Lee informed me

“How will this help?” Cassie asked

“Well if I have a vampire locked up somewhere I wouldn’t want him to be able to escape and my guess is that writes weren’t lying when they said you’re pretty damn strong, So I would want to make sure you we’re weak. Making sure you don’t feed would do the job but I would have to do something with the bodies and if I didn’t really care about the cops thinking they have a serial killer loss in town then I would just dump the bodies anywhere.” I informed them not taking my eyes of the screen.

“So Benny was killed a month after Mike went missing that would make him the first victim. Normally serial killers or hunters won’t kill in the area they live or stay in so they would venture outside that circle but not by far so if I mark all the murders that match Benny’s I can then pin point this guy’s whereabouts” I muttered

“I’m sure he won’t be that messy, If he didn’t want to be found then he would not do as you as” Lee told me

“Murders all way follow that one pattern no matter how old or skilled they are” I told him.

It took an hour to mark all the spots a victim matching Benny’s MO was found, I found Tommy to be very helpful he called out the locations of the victims while I marked them off.

“That’s weird” Tommy said

“What?” I asked looking over at him

“Well this victim, Kaya well she matches the MO but she’s inside the first circle so It couldn’t be him could it?” Tommy asked

“How much time had passed between her and Mark?” I asked

“A month and a half” Tommy replied checking the computer

“My guess is he needed blood and fast, He had to work fast and grabbed the first person he saw.” I smiled

“Why are you smiling?” Tommy asked confused

“But that’s what we’re looking for.” I smirked

“What?” Tommy asked getting up

“All killers miss up at one point, either they need to kill something very bad or someone pissed them and it was the last thing they did. Kayla is our mistake and our key to fining Mike” I told him

“So we’re looking inside the smaller circle?” Jamie asked 

“Yep either an old run down house or an abandoned warehouse” I informed them checking the map

“there are two run down homes and two warehouse within the circle that Killer would chose to set up home between the 8 of use we can check them all” I informed them

“No, you have done enough” Cassie growled

“Look either I go with you or on my own it’s up to you but I’m seeing this job those to the end” I replied

“Cassie it would be safer if one of us was with him” Tommy said

“Then its settle, tonight we will be bringing Mike home” lee said firmly

When night had fallen we set out each taking on of the area’s where Mike could be, Tommy stayed with me while we checked one of the run down home, while the rest spit up to check the other hot spots in hope of finding Mike.

“You know if you ever want to be a PI, I know a place that could use you” I told Tommy as we walked towards the house

“Really?” Tommy asked

“Of course, and you would get to be with your mate everyday” I smirked

“Are you offering me a job?” Tommy asked shocked

“What’s it look like” I laughed

“Wow thank you. umm Harvey do you think she’s like me?” Tommy asked

“Donna, of course, but be warned she’s not a woman to be messed with” I laughed

“Wait” Tommy grabbed my arm, his eyes searching for something my human ears could not pick up

“We’re being watched” Tommy growled

I moved my hand behind my back and grabbed my gun bring out into the open ready for anything that came my way.

“You know guns don’t work on Vampire’s. It just pisses them off” Tommy warmed

“Yeah well it should also slow them down. plus if I am to die tonight then I’m going down fighting” I told him.

“You're no match for me” A voice came from the shadows before a shot was fired

“AHH” 

“Tommy” I yelled turning to find him out cold

“Don’t worry he’ll live. but you well I did warn you” He said stepping out of the shadows

I pointed my gun ready to shot and get Tommy and me the hell out of here but before I get a shot off he had grabbed my wrist.

“Now now play nice I will have your death be painless” He said calmly as he bent my wrists causing me to drop the gun just before a loud snap filled the air soon followed by a scream ripped from my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readings x
> 
> The next chapter will be up tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harvey gets hired to find a missing person he had no idea he would be finding more than he ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first suits fic so please be nice, I normally stick to the supernatural side of writing and this being my first time I decided to stick with what I know.
> 
> Mike Vampire Harvey Human
> 
> The only characters I own are Mike’s coven/Family and the bad guy but I do wish I owned Mike lol
> 
> (Posted on Fanfiction on January 20 2013)

**Cassie’s POV**  
  
I didn’t like the idea of having Harvey out looking for a killer but dad was right when he said Harvey would not take no for an answer, Harvey was after all a man of honour, I was pulled out of my thought as a scream filled the air.  
  
“Harvey” I whispered   
  
**Harvey’s POV**

I slowly began to wake, the pain in my wrist had woken me, I could feel myself laying on a cold stone floor, but I could also feel rope around my wrists and when I went to make my feet I found them bound too.

Opening my eyes I found myself in a dark cold cellar, but the sound of a chain court my attention, looking to my right I found Mr Mike Ross.

“Mike?” I asked 

“You should of let it go Harvey, now he is going to eat you” The man from earlier laughed

“You can’t make me kill him” Mike’s harsh voice ran out

“We’ll see” He laughed before leaving the room

“Don’t worry, I’ve been in tougher situation then this” I said trying help

“He’ll try to make me kill you, but I can’t it’s impossible for me to do so” Mike whispered

“Why? Why has he been holding you hear all these years?” I asked

“He needs my blood to live, without Vampire blood he will died a painful death” Mike informed me

“If he’s a vamp then why can’t he just go a kill a human?” I wondered

“Because it will kill him, he’s been living off Vampire Blood for too long that even just a drop of human blood would kill him. His body will have a  severe allergic reaction to the blood, that’s why for years he had been living off the blood of vampire’s we fillet the blood to make it safe for him” Mike growled weakly

“How long can a vampire survive being feed on?” I asked

“I don’t know but he’s been talking about having to find a new blood bag soon, so I guess 4, 5 years at the most” Mike informed me

I moved my tied wrists, hissing at the pain

“You’re hurt?” Mike gasped

“Nothing I haven’t had before” I managed to hiss out as I reached my pant leg and thanked the gods that my knife was still there, I grabbed it and managed to cut the rope tiring my wrists together, once I was free of all my bend I quickly ran over to Mike.

“When was the last time you feed?” I asked him

“I’m not sure, it’s hard to tell the time in this place” Mike whimpered

I checked the chains holding him prisoner and found that it needed a key.

“Hold still and I’ll get you out of those” I whispered moving my good hand to my right leg where I kept my lock pick.

“He’s coming” Mike whispered

I quickly got up and ran so I could get a jump on him when he entered, a plan already forming in my mind and I knew it was going to hurt me just as must as it was going to hurt him.

The door swung open and he stepped in grinning like he won the lotto

“Time to feed Mikey” He laughed

I jumped out from my hiding spot and made a move to stab him but he turned round in a blink of an eye and grabbed my wrists.

“You cannot win against me, and before the night is out you will be nothing but blood for me to feed on” He laughed

“Don’t hurt him” Mike yelled

“I’ll do more than hurt him, you’re going to drain him” He said turning to face Mike once again

“I can’t, I won’t hurt him it’s impossible” Mike growled

“Why because he’s your mate” He laughed “I’ll make you feed on him” And with that he used my own wrist to stab me with my knife.

“No” Mike yelled pulling at his chains

 He let me drop to the ground, knife still in my side and walked over to Mike who was fighting as hard as he could to get free.

“So much for 100% Successful record” He laughed 

“Time to feed Mikey” He joked before turning round and walking back towards me

He bent down and grabbed my hair I quickly used my bad hand to rip the knife from my side and plunge it into his heart, a shocked look appeared on his face as he stood up and pulled the knife out before screaming and clawing at his skin.

We watch in horror as he started to age right there in front of us, his skin aged before turning into bone and continued to age until there was nothing but a pile of dust on the floor.

“Well you don’t see that every day” I remarked placing my good hand on my side to stop the bleeding.

“Harvey” Mike whispered

“I’m okay Kid” I wobbled as I walked towards him

“Your hurt” Mike worried

“Nothing I haven’t had before” I repeated

I had just gotten Mike’s chains off when his family crashed throw the doors ready for anything.

“I took care of it” I whispered

“We need to get you to a doctor, your losing to much blood” Cassie worried

“I can make it my…” And then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x
> 
> The last chapter will be up tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harvey gets hired to find a missing person he had no idea he would be finding more than he ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first suits fic so please be nice, I normally stick to the supernatural side of writing and this being my first time I decided to stick with what I know.
> 
> Mike Vampire Harvey Human
> 
> The only characters I own are Mike’s coven/Family and the bad guy but I do wish I owned Mike lol
> 
> (Posted on Fanfiction on January 20 2013)

**Epilogue**  
  
It had been two week since I had saved Mike Ross, since I had been released from the hospital and I was being to miss him.  
  
Of course Tommy gave me all the updates on Mike when he came into work or picked Donna up for date, Tommy couldn’t stop thanking me for the office and I had to tell him off a few times because he keep blaming himself for me getting hurt.

It was good having Tommy around, with me being laid up and out of commission for until I’m fully healed, I needed someone to pick up the slack and Tommy jumped at the chance.  
  
“I’m leaving now Harvey but you have a visitor” Donna smiled  
  
“Send them in” I said not looking up from my book  
  
“So this is where you live?”  
  
I looked up from my book to find Mike looking at me with a smile; he looked better, healthier, which was a good thing.  
  
“Yep. Like it?” I smiled  
  
“Love it. but I think you have watched Angel a few too many times” Mike joked  
  
“How are you” I asked sitting up  
  
“I’m better, mum didn’t wanna let out but I have to see you, needed to see you” Mike replied coming to sit down next to on the bed.  
  
“I missed you as well” I smiled

“I never really said thank you did I?” Mike asked

“I don’t recall you saying thank you” I smirked

Mike leaned in and softly kissed my lips before I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

“Harvey I need to know if you … understand what a mate is.” Mike said slowly

“Of course, Donna has kept me well informed” I nodded

“Oh?” Mike asked

“Yes, I’m it for you and your it for me. I won’t live forever so that means either I’m to be turned or we both die when I grow old and pass away. It almost means that you will do whatever it takes to keep me safe and out of harm’s way, which won’t work seeing as I’m the PI people come to when no one else can help” I laughed

“Well I’ll just have to come with you then” Mike smiled

 “It means you love me more than life itself” I finished

“I never want to be without you Harvey. But I fear one day your be too far gone to save” Mike worried running his fingers over my cast

“Then turn me, and together we can catch the bad guys and make love in the night” I replied leaning his face up so I could look into his eyes.

“Harvey…” I silent him with my lips

“I want this Mike; I want to be with you. I want you to be my partner in ever sense of the word” I whispered against his lips

“I love you Harvey” He whispered as his lips moved from mine and over to my neck

“I love you too Mike” I whispered as I felt his teeth pierces my skin

Soon I started to feel dizzy, weak and I could feel my heart slowing down, Mike had pulled away and bite into his wrists and placed it in front of me.

“Drink now or forever be lost to me” Mike helped me lower my head as I held his wrist to my mouth slowly drinking his blood.

**Mike’s POV**

When I heard Harvey’s heart stop I laid him down on his bed and held him close for a few seconds before I got up and ventured outside, I knew Harvey would be hungry when he woke up and it was best not to let him wait for his first meal, I found a pretty blond outside a bar, He was a few drinks away from passing out and would do perfectly. 

It was easy getting the drunken man back to Harvey’s without anyone seeing and once we were in his apartment it was just a matter of waiting.

By the time I had gotten off the phone with my parents letting them know that both Harvey and Donna would become members of our family I heard Harvey take his first breath of this new life.

 “Harvey? Baby?” I asked moving quickly over to his side.

“Mike?” Harvey blinked a few times, his eyes getting use to the light.

“I brought you something to eat baby. Remember not too much okay” I kissed his lips before grabbing the passed out young man.

I showed Harvey how to feed, the best place to take blood from and then sat back and watch him for a few moments.

He was completely healed my blood had fixed his wrist and healed his wounds leaving no scars expect the ones that were already there and could not be removed by vampire blood, once I was sure he had, had enough I got his to stop and then called for a cab to take the young man back to his home.

“It feels so unreal, dream like if you will” Harvey told me as he sat up smiling

“I love you” I replied smiling

“And I love you. Thank you for this, for wanting me” Harvey smiled and kissed my shoulder

I wanted nothing more than to complete the mating with him but I had to first get rid of the human, didn’t want him to wake up now, Vampire mating can be a bit messy.

Soon the cab called telling me he was right out front and I managed to pull away from Harvey and picked up the drunken man and carried him outside and into the waiting cab.

Once I was sure he would get home safe I walked back inside and down the stairs that lead to Harvey’s little cave and found him wait naked on the bed for me.

“Shall we” Harvey smirked

I was undressed and on the bed in seconds, my lips capturing his as my hands roamed his body, soon he had us turned round his lips on my neck and I felt the mating bite as I throw my head back before claiming his neck with my own bite.

**THE END?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading x
> 
> I may do a follow up but I've got a few more stories to finish first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow


End file.
